


Fanciest Thing

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Comfort Food, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Food, Food Issues, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Hunk & Keith (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Sandwich, Sandwiches, Snacks & Snack Food, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-23 22:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Hunk is in charge for the day and decides to put his friends to work! As you can expect it probably doesn't go as planned.Oneshot/drabble





	Fanciest Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/389315) by seikamoomoo. 



Hunk was in charge! But if his friends were expecting a nice relaxing day--oh boy, were they wrong. Hunk was certainly no pushover.

"Pidge, go right! Lance, go left!" Hunk barked out, his face serious. "Keith, make me a sandwich--stat!"

The others weren't serious, but Keith actually shrugged and said okay, before walking off. Pidge and Lance just looked at each other. Uh. Whatever...

One hour later, Keith came back. He was holding a plate.

Hunk sighed. "...Keith, what is this."

"Yeah, I don't actually know how to make a sandwich," Keith finally admitted. He looked a little sheepish too to be honest. "To be honest the fanciest thing I ever ate when I lived alone was canned ravioli."

Hunk stared at him. Slowly, he hugged him.

"...Lance, is Hunk crying?"

Lance shrugged. "Probably."


End file.
